One of the most important goals for musicians, sound designers, music producers and instrument designers is to create new and unique sounds that can be used in songs, jingles, film and television soundtracks, etc. With the advent of the synthesizer in the mid-1960's and on to current electronic instruments and devices, the creation of new sounds has become significantly easier.
Before electrical devices, most musical instruments were limited to a specific type of tone. The design of the modem piano, for example, is credited to Bartolommeo Critofori, who built his harpsichord—derived instrument in 1709. The six-string acoustic guitar as we know it today, with the EADGBE tuning was developed in the late 1700's, from an original design having four “courses” (pairs of strings, tuned in unison) dating from the 1500's. Other stringed instruments such as the violin also date from the 1500's, but were derived from bowed instruments or even earlier designs. From the time of their initial designs, most instruments have changed very little as far as sound creation is concerned.
Due to their design and inherent abilities, electronic instruments are the preferred instruments to create new sounds or to mimic other instruments that are not readily available. If a typical “rock” band wants to include a flute or violin sound, they will usually use a synthesizer or a sampler/sample-playback device.
For many musicians, a well as those who simply enjoy listening to music, the sound of a flute or violin created and/or played in this manner is not an acceptable substitute. Although a synthesizer or sampler can produce an authentic sound, there are certain frequencies and harmonics that can only be produced when playing an actual metal flute or wooden violin.
There have been attempts at creating instruments that retain their original design but also can be utilized for modern functions. It is now common to see pianos, double bass, violins and other stringed and/or bowed instruments utilizing magnetic or piezoelectric pickups that permit electric amplification. Many wind instruments, such as the flute or a saxophone can have a microphone attached or be interfaced with a MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) device. Other attempts at allowing musicians greater flexibility is to combine two similar instruments, such as double-neck guitar which typically comprises an electric or acoustic six-string guitar with a bass guitar or 12-string guitar. While these types of instruments do allow a musician to play different sounds quickly and easily, the sound of each instrument remains the same.
What is needed is a means by which a musician can combine two or more sounds together, without utilizing a synthesizer or sampler. The ability to play individually or to combine the tones of two unique instruments, such as a guitar and a violin, from a single instrument would be extremely beneficial. A musician could choose which sound/tone he/she wanted to produce without the need to physically switch from one instrument to another. The sound of the acoustic or electric guitar being strummed or plucked or the sound of the bowed violin could be used. And, with the ability to morph or combine the two sounds together, a truly unique sound could be produced without the negative qualities the result from the use of electronic devices to create the sound.
A search of the prior art patents and industry literature did not disclose any musical instrument that read upon the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED5,085,115Schlink 4 Feb. 19924,311,078Falgares19 Jan. 1982
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,115 patent discloses a musical instrument having at least six strings tuned and fingered like an electric guitar, and having a symmetrically arched fingerboard, nut and bridge configuration to allow each string to be played individually with a violin bow. In addition, a transducer is mounted at the bridge to pickup the bowed sound and the arched double coil pick-up is mounted underneath the strings to pick up the plucked sound of the string. An adjustable support mechanism allows the instrument to be held so that the bow passes over the shoulder or clavicle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,078 patent discloses a guitar which, while being held in the traditional guitar playing position, may be strummed or bowed interchangeably. This is accomplished by constructing the nut, neck and bridge each to be formed having an arcuate surface to support the strings in an arcuate disposition. When the guitar is held in a vertical position, the corresponding upper edge of the nut, neck and bridge are raised so as to be greater in height than the opposite edge portions thereof. This arrangement locates the arcuate surface asymmetrically relative to the body of the instrument to support the strings either for strumming, plucking or bowing.